6 Year Old Phantom Man
by yummycake110
Summary: What happens when the phantom 6th member of the Generation of Miracles turns back into a 6th year old again? It turns out to be a huge challenge for the basketball players to take care of this Kuroko. (Please take note that the italicized words are thoughts) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN WHAT OC I CREATE.
1. Chapter 1

8:00 A.M.

Ugh... Kagami's head was throbbing. _What happened? ... Ah! I remember now… Coach cooked for us at my place and she put in some weird vitamins and pills. The whole team passed out after eating the "food" but I remember that Coach put extra "special ingredients in Kuroko's share of "food." Damn, I hope Kuroko's okay… _Kagami opened his eyes to see that the whole Seirin basketball team was asleep on the floor of his apartment. He went to go make some blueberry pancakes and soon almost the whole team woke up because of the wonderful aroma. The whole team except for Kuroko, I mean. _Where's Kuroko? _wondered the Seirin team. Junpei Hyuga, the team captain, took the blanket Kuroko was using and threw it to the side.

"Oi, Kuroko, wake up we got practice to-"

"Mhmmm"

The sight before the team was unbelievable. Instead of Kuroko, there lay a boy who couldn't be more than six lying on the couch where Kuroko slept. The whole team was speechless with shock. The boy had blue hair just like Kuroko's and was wearing the same clothes as Kuroko but since he was so small the clothes were too big for him. He had large blue eyes and looked quite sleepy while yawning and rubbing his eyes while sitting up. After sitting up, the boy looked at the Seirin team and smiled.

"Ohayo, Hyuuga-niichan. Ooh! My favorite blueberry pancakes can I have some, Kagami-niichan."

The Seiren team was completely dumbfounded. _Was this Kuroko?_

"Who are you? Why are you in my apartment?!" asked the clueless Bakagami.

"Kagami-niichan doesn't know Kuroko-chan," asked the child who was on the verge of tears.

Kuroko started to bawl saying that "Kagami-niichan" doesn't recognize "Kuroko-chan". As Kuroko cried, the Seirin basketball team gave the Bakagami the death glare. Kagami became flustered at the sight of the Kuroko crying and began to panic.

"Go-gomennasi Kuroko. I'm r-really sorry about making you cry. S-stop c-crying p-please."

"Kaga*sniff*mi-niisan recog*sniff*nizes Kuroko*sniff*-chan?" said Kuroko while sniffling and with tears in the corners of his eyes.

"O-Of course I do. I was just kidding.."

"Yay! Kagami-niichan knows Kuroko-chan. Can you please make me some of my favowite blueberry pancakes nii-chan?

Just then the coach of the Seirin basketball team charged in.

"What are you guys doing. I've been waiting for you guys in the basketball courts for over and hour. Hurry up, we have prac-"

"Riko-oneechan's here! Let's go play! I want to go play basketball with Riko-oniichan!" yelled the boy as he was hugging the coach who was standing in the doorway of Kagami's apartment.

"What's going on?" asks the flustered and blushing Riko.

As the team explained what happened, Riko soon had a serious face. _Why does she look so serious all of a sudden?_ wondered the team.

"Have you guys forgotten something? Like maybe the fact that we have a PRACTICE MATCH WITH KAIJO IN AN HOUR!"

The basketball team looked at each other and the remembered the basketball game. Then they realized that without Kuroko and Kagami combined they had no chance of winning. _But we can't just cancel the match with Kaijo an hour before the match…_ The team decided that they would play the practice match with Kaijo because it was a practice match that SEIRIN arranged.

An hour later, Seirin (minus Kuroko) was on the court getting ready for the tip-off at the beginning of the game. They decided to bring Kuroko along so that he can watch and told him to sit on the bench and pay attention to the game.


	2. Chapter 2

9:00 A.M.

"Ehh? Where's Kuroko-chi? I want to play with him." asked Kise while crying fake crocodile tears because of the lack of the "invisible" player.

"Kuroko's not playing today but you better focus all of your energy for being my opponent." said Kagami cockily.

"Oh so you think that you can take me on, Bring it."

Of course Seiren lost miserably with a score of 96-31.

10:30 A.M.

"It's okay Kagami-niichan. You looked awesome out there during the basketball game!" said Kuroko while his eyes were sparkling.

"Of course I was awesome I am THE KAGAMI TAIGA!"

"Is that why you lost Kagami-chi?"

The Seirin team looked to see the blond model behind them along with the rest of the Kaijo basketball team. Kise and Kagami began a ridiculously loud argument about who was better at basketball. The Coach and the rest of team began chatting with Kaijo about the practice match and how everyone was improving a lot.

"Riko-oneechan? Hyuuga-oniichan? Kyoshi-oniichan? Mitobe-oniichan? Izuki-oniichan? Koganei-oniichan?" asked the six year old.

The boy's misdirection had gone to work while they were walking and soon the team didn't even notice Kuroko although he was pulling on their shirts.

"Kise-niichan? Yukio-oniichan?" said the young boy while tugging on their jacket sleeves.

Again no answer from the basketball players. The boy soon began to have tears in his eyes as he tried to get the Kaijo and Seirin team to notice him and to play with him.

"WUUAA! Onee-chan *sniff*and Onii-chans are ignoring *sniff*Kuroko-chan! WU WAH!" bawled the six year old Kuroko. "Kise-niichan *sniff*and Yukio-oniichan don't *sniff*like Kuroko-chan! WHAA! Kagami-oniichan *sniff*doesn't notice Kuroko-chan! WUU WOU! Hyuuga-oniichan and Kiyoshi-niichan*sniff* doesn't want to play with Kuroko-chan! WAH WOUU!" said the boy while sniffling after he stopped crying.

Kise Ryouta and Yukio Kamatsu were dumbfounded. _Is this why Kuroko didn't play today?_ wondered the two Kaijo players.

"Kuroko?" asked the dumbfounded Kise.

"Does Kise-niichan want to play with Kuroko?" asked the younger invisible player while puffing up his cheeks and pouting because of the lack of attention from the basketball teams.

_K-k-kawaii~ _thought the blond model as he gave Kuroko a hug and asked him what did he want to play.

"I want Kise-niichan to teach me how to play basketball like you," said the six year old with sparkling eyes which looked at Kise as if he was the idol of Kuroko's world, "You looked AWESOME playing basketball during the game today! Kise-niichan!"

Kise took one look at the child's sparkling eyes and couldn't say no. I mean WHO could resist a pair of eyes which made you look like you were their idol.

"Sure. No problem, by the end of my lesson you will be the best basketball player in your neighborhood. Just leave it to me. Let's go!"

"Really?! Kise-niichan will teach me how to play basketball like him?"

"Yea I will. Now let's go play at the court over th-"

"Oi! Ryouta! Don't you remember that we were supposed meet Midorima and Takao at Maji Burger 10 minutes ago!" reprimanded Kasamatsu.

Hearing that name made Kuroko's eyes shined even more.

"I want to go play basketball with Shin-niichan and Takao-oniichan too! Can I come with you guys please? PWEESH?"

Seirin sighed and said, "Kagami, go with Kuroko and Kise and Kasamatsu to meet Midorima and Takao.

Kagami took one look at Kuroko and sighed, "Fine, but you guys owe me for doing this."

"Yay! I can go to see Shin-niichan and Takao-oniichan!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Where's that idiot Kise! I've been waiting here at Maji Burger for 20 minutes already! Forget it! I'll just go to the basketball tournament without him! _thought the greenette.

"Come on Takao, let's just go." said the tsundere as he exited the fast food restaurant and walked down the street.

"SHIN-NIICHAN! SHIN-NIICHAN!"

_That strangely sounds like how Kuroko sound like from when he was a little kid in the videos that his mother showed us. Whatever. I guess I must be going cra-_ the green haired shooting guard's thought was ended because of a certain six year old with teal colored hair hugging Midorima from behind.

"Finally! I caught you Onii-chan! You walk too fast! Why didn't you stop when Kuroko-chan called you?" questioned the child who was uffing and puffing from running about a block away to Midorima.

"W-WH-WHO ARE YOU! STOP HUGGING ME!"

"EHH! How come nobody remembers Kuroko-chan today? Does Takoa-oniichan recognize Kuroko-chan?" said Kuroko with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Umm… I'm sorry but who are you?"

"I SAID MY NAME SO MANY TIMES ALREADY! I'M KUROKO-CHAN!" bawled the phantom player from the Generation of Miracles.

Just then the three basketball players who were supposed to be watching Kuroko came rushing through the crowd to see a crying Kuroko. _Shit! What are we supposed to do now?! How the Hell do we calm him down!? Just what did Midorima do to the kid?!_ Kise and Kgami had no idea about how to make the kid stop crying, but Kasamatsu was a completely different story.

"Kuroko, stop crying. Onii-chan will buy you a vanilla milkshake. KIse-niichan, Kagami-oniichan, and Shin-niichan will teach you how to play basketball okay? Shin-niichan and Takao-oniichan didn't mean what they said, right Midorima and Takao?" said the raven haired teen calmly and kindly while wiping the tears off the crying boy with a napkin while carrying him and giving Midorima and Takao a glare at the last sentence.

"O-of course we didn't mean it, Kuroko-chan, right Shin-chan. We were just teasing you Kuroko." stuttered Takao while nudging Midorima.

"W-what are you talking about Takao, we don't even know him" stated Midorima.

Just when Kuroko had begun to calm down because of what Takao said Midorima had said the stupidest thing to say to Kuroko. Kuroko began to cry again and the rest of the basketball players gave Midorima death stares.

"WAH WUAA WUOO! SHIN-NIICHAN IS BEING A MEANIE! WAH WAH WAA! I HATE YOU SHIN-NIICHAN!" cried the boy as he was holding on the Kasamatsu's neck while being carried.

The boy buried himself into Kasamatsu's shoulder and told Kaijo's point guard, "I *sniff* want to go now" while sniffling.

Just at that moment, Momoi saw them and dragged Aomine over to them.

"Heyy 3! Whatcha doing now? Can we join you g-"the pink haired girl's sentence was cut off when she saw the crying six year old who looked at her while rubbing his eyes and sniffling.


	4. Chapter 4

As Momoi saw the flustered Midorima and the crying boy she quickly put the pieces together. Immediately, she took out a large paper fan and glared at Midorima. _Where did she even get that!?_ thought the basketball players.

"Oi! Satsuki, why'd yous top so sudden-"

Aomine opened his eyes to see Momoi hitting Midorima with a large paper fan while telling him to apologize to kid she was pointing to. As Aomine followed her finger to the sight of the teal haired boy who was being carried by Kasamatsu, he was shocked.

"TETSU! IS THAT REALLY YOU!?"

"YAY! Finally someone recognizes me. I'm Testu-chan like you said Daiki-oniichan." said Kuroko while smiling an angelic smile which made Momoi stop hitting Midorima and stare at Kuroko. "Yukio-oniichan, can you pweash put Kuroko-chan down."

"OHMAGAWD! TETSU IS SOO CUTE!" squealed the pink haired teenager.

"Satsuki-neechan! Tetsu-chan missed you a lot!" said the child as he tried hug Momoi at the same height that Shintaro or Aomine would but soon gave up. He just hugged her at her waist while looking up at her face and saying, "Can we go play together with the Onii-chans, Satsuki-neechan?" with sparkling eyes.

Momoi felt her face begin to turn red and felt the blood rushing to her nose. She splurted out an immense amount of blood from her nose and collapsed. Aomine sighed mumbling that this happens a lot and carried her princess style until she regained consciousness after about ten minutes.

"Are you okay, Satsuki-neechan? Was it Tetsu-chan's fault?"

"O-of course not! It wasn't your fault at all Tetsu!" said Momoi reassuringly.

Kuroko remembered how Aomine carried Momoi so gently princess style and began to think silently for a moment.

After a while, he shyly asked the two childhood friends, "Is Daiki-niichan Satsuki-neechan's prince charming?"

"EHH! OF COURSE NOT! WE AREN'T DATING! WE ARE JUST CHILDHOOD FRIENDS!" screamed the two.

"Really?" asked Kuroko with stars in his eyes.

"Yes" replied Momoi firmly.

"Then Tetsu-chan will be Satsuki-neechan's prince when he grows up, okay?" said the kawaii child with a sweet smile on his face.

"OHMAGAWD! HE IS JUST TOO CUTE!" squealed Momoi while jumping up and down. The former manager of the Generation of Miracles had Kuroko repeat it so that she could record it on her phone but the way he said it was even cuter than before and she had another nosebleed. Luckily, Momoi had saves it before her nosebleed.

Momoi finally regained consciousness when they reached the basketball courts and Kuroko was sitting next to her with a worried look.

"Is Onee-chan okay?"

"Yea, I'm okay, Tetsu." said Momoi while sitting up.

"Good." _Chu~_ Kuroko had kissed her on the cheek before he said, "I'm glad Satsuki-neechan is okay." and gave her a heartwarming smile.

Momoi again had a bloody nose and collapsed from the cuteness overloa


	5. Chapter 5

Their eyes widened in shock. _How could such an athletic boy become someone like Kuroko?_ The six year old could shoot with ease anywhere around and inside the three point line, have strong passes, rebound like a center, and could run many times back and forth on the court with no problem. And the thing was, that was BEFORE the basketball players even taught him anything?

"Where did you learn how to play like that Kuroko-chi?" asked a surprise Kise.

"I just copied it from Onii-chan's game."

"WHAT!?" screamed Kise, Aomine, Kagami, Kasamatsu, Midorima, Takao, and Momoi together.

"It's similar to the other sports I know how to play."

"What else can you play?" asked Midorima with unbelieving eyes.

Kuroko turned around from the green head and stated, "I hate you Shin-niichan so I'm not going to answer you."

Takao, Aomine, and Kagami burst out laughing at Midorima scowl while Momoi said to him, "You really are stupid. Even the Ahomine recognized Tetsu."

"HEY!"

"Fine. I'm sorry Kuroko. Will you forgive me?" apologized a blushing green haired tsundere.

"Sure Shin-niichan. I forgive you."

"So what sport can you play, Kuroko?" asked Midorima again.

"Tetsu-chan can play baseball, which trains my stamina so that I can run faster, tennis and badminton, which helps me with the timing to smack down the ball while I block people, volleyball, which helps be have stronger passes and accurate shots because it is so similar to the setting, swimming, which helps me be able to have small spurts of speed and energy, and some other sports like soccer, and ping pong to help me with agility, why? Is it _that_ amazing?"

The basketball players plus the former manager of the Generation of Miracles gaped at Kuroko. _What happened to the athletic Kuroko?_ The players continued to stare at Kuroko who continued making the shots into the basketball hoop. Then suddenly Kasamatsu had an idea.

"Kuroko, do you want to drink vanilla shake?"

Kuroko looked up at the taller teen with sparkling eyes and yelled, "YES!"

"Well, Kise-niichan said that if we can see you play those sports at the gym he will buy you a vanilla shake. And if you do a good job, he will buy you 5 cups of vanilla milkshake from Maji Burger."

"I never said th-"

"Really, Kise-niichan, you will buy me vanilla milkshake?" asked the boy with an angelic smile and sparkling eyes.

"Uh…um..SURE! ONII-CHAN WILL BUY IT FOR YOU!"


	6. Chapter 6

I know this update is pretty fast so please read the chapter before this is you haven't

* * *

At the gym

1. Volleyball

"Are you sure you can do it yourself, Kuroko" asked an uncertain Kgami.

"Of course I can."

"Just hit it to Aomine."

Kuroko tossed the ball up and when it came back down he set it as if he was a professional. Then he jumped up a great height and his eyes sparkled like Akashi's when he brought out his scissors. Kuroko then spiked the ball with an immense strength. Aomine widened his eyes as he saw the volleyball coming his way and jumped off to the side. Their eyes widened at the sight after the volleyball bounced away. There was smoke coming from the ball and the spot where it hit had a hole in the floor. _It's a good thing that I didn't try to catch it_ thought Aomine.

"OK! Off to baseball! Takao-niichan will help me this time, right?" said Tetsu as he turned his head to the black haired point guard.

Takao laughed nervously and mouthed _Help me Shin-chan!_

2. Baseball

"Are you ready onii-chan?" asked Kuroko as he was getting ready to show them his pitch.

"Yea, just throw it to me!"

Momoi held out the gun to measure the speed of the baseball. As Kuroko was getting ready to pitch the baseball, Takao swore he saw an evil smile on the boy's face. Kuroko pitched the ball to Takao who was trembling because of his fear. Takao literally fell backwards because the impact of the pitch was so strong. Momoi looked at the gun and almost fainted. _80 miles per hour!_ Kuroko looked at the speed and frowned slightly. "It's slower than last time!" said the child as he pouted. _SLOWER THAN LAST TIME!_ thought the basketball players and the girl _THEN HOW FAST WAS LAST TIME!_

"Uhh... Kuroko, I think that I need a break so Shin-chan volunteered to help you now, okay!"

"I did n-"

"Okay! No problem! Shin-neechan will help me practice my batting then! He will throw the ball to me and when I hit it he will catch it!"

Takao mouthed at the green haired tsundere _I am so sorry._

"Okay, Kuroko-chan will hit it over there." said Kuroko while pointing to a spot on the baseball field which was marked with red. "Okay, I'm ready!"

Midorima pitched the ball and then ran quickly to the spot marked with blue. Kuroko had a glint in his eye and then hit the baseball. Midorima caught it and then immediately noticed that his glove was smoking. The others' eyes widened at the sight of the smoking glove. _Shit. How athletic is this boy!?_

3. Tennis

Kagami swore that Kuroko was a sports demon in hiding.

"Kagami-oniichan will play tennis with Kuroko-chan!" declared Kuroko.

The 3 who had experience "playing" with Kuroko looked at Kagami with sympathizing eyes and wished him good luck. Kagami could feel the intense aura from Kuroko as he served the ball. As the ball came, Kagami swore he hit it but the ball wasn't bouncing back. The others gasped and then Kagami took a look at his racket which bore a hole similar to the size of the tennis ball.

"Ok-kay, let's move on to swimming." stammered Kagami.

"Okay!" said Kuroko.

4. Swimming

When they went to the store in the gym to buy swimming trunks for Kuroko, the child got a pair of swimming trunks for free. The manager saw Kuroko run into the store while eying a certain pair of swimming trunks. The teenagers were a little bit behind Kuroko following him at a leisurely pace now that the gym wasn't very crowded.

"Do you want that pair of swimming trunks?" asked the manager.

"Yes, but Kuroko-chan doesn't have any money…" said the boy as he pouted cutely.

The manager began to blush because of the cuteness and then Kuroko asked, "Can Onee-chan help me?"

"Of course I can!" said the manager as she gave him the pair of shorts.

"Thank you Onee-chan." said Kuroko as he motioned for the older woman to squat down. _chu~ _Kuroko tip toed and kissed the older woman on the cheek and said, "Onee-chan, you're the best." while smiling.

"No problem. Now run along to your friends."

"Okay! Bye!"

The teenagers were watching Kuroko from outside the store.

"Wow! Kuroko still charmed all the girls when he was younger!" said Takao as he whistled.

"Yup! Kurokochi sure did!"

They all walked toward the pool and Kasamatsu changed Kuroko into his swim trunks.

"Ready? Get set! GO!"

Kuroko sped down the swimming lane, doing freestyle like a professional with perfect flipturns. When he finished, the others were amazed with his score. _45 seconds,_ _that's pretty fast._ Kuroko seemed happy and said, "Yay! I beat my old score by a couple of seconds!" By that point, the basketball players were pretty sure that Kuroko had a beast hiding inside him, striving to win at every sport.

5. Soccer

Kuroko decide that it would be fitting to have Kasamatsu guard Kuroko while Kise was goalie. Kuroko tore around the field trying to shake off Kasamatsu but failing. After about 5 minutes he gave up trying to pass him and said to him, "I'm sorry, Yukio-oniichan," and used his misdirection to disappear. The phantom player passed Kasamatsu and ran towards Kise. He kicked the ball with such accuracy and speed that Kisen eve got a chance to react.

Kuroko smiled and said to Kise, "Can I have my milkshake now?" with his eyes sparkling like diamonds.


	7. Chapter 7

After eating at Maji Burger, they had to decide on who Kuroko was staying with because the coach his parents were on a business trip for the next two months. The Kaijo and Shutoku players rejected saying that their parents would freak out. That left Momoi, Aomine, and Kagami.

"No way is Tetsu going to your house." said Aomine.

"Ehh? Why not?"

What if he gets hungry and wants to eat? I don't want to turn on the TV tomorrow and the news saying that there was a fire at your place, Satsuki."

"Fine~" said a depressed Momoi.

Kagami objected because Alex would be a bad influence on Kuroko. The teenagers agreed and told Kuroko that he was going to have a sleepover at Aomine's apartment. The former partners walked to Aomine's apartment and went to sleep.

"Good night Daiki-niichan."

* * *

The next morning when Momoi went to go wake Aomine up, she found a big surprise waiting for her.

"Dai-kun, wake up! It's already 10 in the morning! Wa-"

Momoi was cut short because of the sight in front of her. Momoi had lifted the blanket and was shocked to find what she saw. Kuroko, who was wearing an oversized blue T-shirt which was obviously Aomine's, and was sleeping on the same bed as Aomine. Kuroko was cuddling with Aomine, who was shirtless, and was using his chest as a pillow. Aomine in return had put his arm around the boy who was snuggling with the teen looking for the lost warmth that Momoi took. Kuroko then took his right arm and put it over Aomine, hugging and cuddling with him.

"Tetsu, stop." murmured a sleepy Aomine.

"But it's cold, Nii-chan." whined an adorable Kuroko.

Kuroko finally gave up trying to find the warmth that he had lost and pushed himself into a position where he was sitting. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned. He saw Momoi and crawled over the bed to her. He hugged her and said a sweet, "Ohayo, Nee-san," while hugging her. Momoi blushed and carried Tetsu to the floor and told him, "Go wash your face in the bathroom and I'll meet you later downstairs, okay."

Kuroko beamed at the girl and said, "Okay, Satsuki-neechan will play with me later," and went to the bathroom.

Momoi then turned to Aomine after she saw Kuroko leave the room. She once again took out her gigantic paper fan and began hitting Aomine until he woke up.

"Ow ow ow! Stop hitting me Satsuki! I'm up! I'm up!" said Aomine while scowling at his childhood friend.

"Finally!"

The pink haired girl remembered what Kuroko was wearing and asked him, "Why is Tetsu wearing you T shirt?"

"Oh, yea. His clothes that Kagami bought were sticky and sweaty from running around all day yesterday and it was gross so I decided to wash it. It should be dry by now." said the tanned boy pointing to the clothes which were hanging near the window.

Suddenly, the two childhood friends saw Kuroko pouting at the doorway of Aomine's room.

He ran over to Momoi and said to Aomine, "Satsuki-neechan is mine." and stuck out his tongue. Then he looked at Momoi and said to her while once again poting, "Onee-chan, can you help me wash my face? I'm not tall enough to reach the sink."

Aomine sighed and said, "Satsuki, go help the kid wash his face. Change his clothes too. I'm gonna take a shower after you finished washing his face so hurry up!"

Momoi hurriedly washed Kuroko's face in the bathroom and went to retrieve his clothes. Momoi told Kuroko to put up his arms so that she could take off his shirt. Kuroko did what he was told and raised his arms. As Momoi lifted the shirt, she realized when she lifted until his stomach that he wasn't wearing anything. Her face turned a bright red and fainted. Aomine heard a loud sound from his room as he was taking off his clothes. Aomine showed up shirtless to find Kuroko who was still in the oversized T shirt and Momoi who was lying on the floor with blood coming out of her nose. Aomine sighed at the sight of Momoi.

"Onee-chan suddenly turned red and blood starting coming out of her nose and then she fainted." said Kuroko while watched Momoi as if she was a strange being sent from aliens.

Aomine sighed once again and said, "I should've known Satsuki would do this."

Aomine then received a text from Kagami saying to meet at the park again. Aomine then changed himself and Kuroko and headed out the house.

* * *

The bystanders whispered at the sight of Kuroko, Momoi, and Aomine one the streets. The bystanders saw a dark blue haired man carrying an unconscious girl with pink hair princess style and a little boy with teal hair holding on to the hem older boy's shirt from the back. The people around them began to whisper.

"My, my, my, teenagers are so bold nowadays" whispered the old ladies on the streets.

"Damn, that chick is hot!" said one of the boys to each other.

"That kid is soo cute. I just want to pinch his cheeks," squealed one of the teenage girls.

"Oh my gosh! That guy is so HOT! I want to be carried like that" squealed one of the girls to another girl while pointing to Aomine and Momoi.

Kuroko noticed all the commotion around them and then looked at the bystanders with an angelic and innocent smile and said to them, "Ohayo, Onee-chans, Onii-chans, Oka-chans, Obaa-chans, and Ojii-chans. Have a nice day!"

Suddenly, all the people around them started to blush and took out their phones. They asked Kuroko to do some poses and to say some things.

"Can you do this pose for us?"

"Like this?" said Kuroko as he put his hands behind his head and cupping them into a shape similar to an animal's ears.

The girls began to fangirl and took many pictures.

"Can you say this: Aniki you're so cool?"

"Aniki you're so cool!" said Kuroko while beaming at the camera the boy held up.

After everyone left, the trio's 5 minute walk to the park turned into a 20 minute walk instead.


	8. Chapter 8

The basketball players, minus Kasamatsu who was busy, decided to go walk around and shop in Tokyo. They picked out some clothes for Kuroko. The got him three outfits. He got a pair of shorts, a black and pale blue striped T shirt, and a dark blue hoodie. He also got a pair of blue long pant, a green T shirt that read pet me, and another hoodie but this one had cat ears on top of the hood. The last outfit was a simple pair of dark blue shorts that were not meant for basketball and a T shirt with black and white stripes. He also chose a pair of cute sneakers in his size. The basketball players decided to count their all of their money so that they could pay for Kuroko's clothes… after calculating the amount of all the money they had, they saw that after transportation costs, they were broke. There was no way to pay for all the clothes they chose. All the basketball players except for Aomine looked at each other and came to an agreement. Aomine was the sacrifice.

Momoi pushed Aomine towards the child and said to him, "I'm so sorry Dai-kun. You're going to tell Kuroko that we can't afford this."

Aomine looked to Kise, Kagami, Takao, and Midorima for help but the quartet suddenly had a high interest in the white walls of the store and the floor. _Those traiters!_

"Umm…uhhh…I'm sorry but we afford all of these clothes, Tetsu. I'm really sorry."

Kuroko looked at the floor then looked back up at Aomine and pointed at his phone. "Give me your phone, Daiki-niichan. I want to use it for a minute."

Aomine hesitated and looked back at the others. They mouthed to him, "Just do it."

Kuroko pressed some buttons to turn on the phone and began to look for something.

"What are you doing, Tetsu?"

"I'm going to call Sei-niichan."

The Ahomine said, "Okay." absentmindedly and then realized something. How did Tetsu know Akashi?

"Wait, how do you know Akashi?"

"Yesterday, while you were sleeping he called your cellphone. I answered it for Daiki-niichan and Sei-niichan seemed surprised to hear me. He asked me who I was and I said that I was Kuroko-chan. Then he asked me how old I was and then I told him I was six. He kept quiet for a minute and then asked me if I was having fun. I said that I was having a lot of fun. We talked a little bit more and then he told me to call him if I ever wanted anything."

Aomine was shocked and then asked him, "Akashi didn't say anything else to you?"

"Nope," said Kuroko while continuing to fiddle with Aomine's phone.

Aomine asked uncertainly, "Did anyone else call me?"

"Yea, someone did. Mura-niichan called you to ask you to buy some of the special edition Pocky in Tokyo. I answered for Daiki-niichan again. Mura-niichan seemed to be surprised and asked me who I was. I said Kuroo-chan and said that I was six. Then he introduced himself and hung up."

Aomine then was shocked. _What are the chances of both of them calling me on the same day!? _

Kuroko then pressed the call button.

"Hello, Sei-niichan!"

"Why, hello Kuroko-chan. What do you need?"

"Can you buy me something?"

"What would you like, Kuroko-chan?"

"I at XXXXX and I want to buy the clothes but I don't have any money. Can you help me, Sei-niichan?"

"Just wait there."

Five minutes later, a certain crimson haired boy was at the entrance of the store smirking as the Generation of Miracles, Kagami, and Momoi had a look of surprise on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

Kuroko saw the crimson haired boy walking through the doors of the store and ran up to him.

"Sei-niichan!" yelled Kuroko as he hugged the boy tightly. "How did you know I was here?"

"I was walking around in Tokyo and then I heard a little birdy named Tetsuya-chan call me so I rushed over to the little birdy." said Akashi as he smiled a warm smile and chuckled. "Now where are the things you wanted me to buy?"

Kuroko quickly dragged Akashi by the hand over to Momoi who was carrying all the clothes. Akashi simply took the clothes, gave it to the cashier, and swiped his platinum credit card. Kuroko was delighted to see that he got new clothes and motioned for Akashi to squat down. Akashi squatted down and Kuroko hugged him again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Akashi turned, smiled, and then carried Kuroko and gave him a gentle kiss of the cheek.

"Is this really Akashichi?" whispered Kise to Momoi, Midorima, Aomine, Takao, and Kagami.

"I believe that I need to get a new pair of glasses soon." murmured Midorima as he cleaned his glasses to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

"I can't believe this is the monster that doubled- no tripled my training for calling him by his first name in middle school." said Aomine while openly gaping at Akashi and Kuroko.

"To think that a little kid would change him so much." mused Kagami.

"Kuroko-chan must be magical, right Momoi?" joked Takao.

Momoi however was concerned about something else.

"Akashi had stolen my precious Tetsu from me. How will I ever get him back? My Tetsu! He is too precious!" stressed Momoi as she was pacing back and forth in the store.

Akashi then came to the group of basketball players and told them, "Tetsuya-chan sid that he wants to buy ice cream so I'm treating him. Do you guys want some ice cream too? My treat."

_Tetsuya-chan? Was this really the almighty emperor of the Generation of Miracles? No way. _Thought everyone who knew how Akashi was like.

"Sure. Thanks Akashichi!" said Kise while smiling brightly.

"Umm… yea. Thanks Akashi. If it's not too much trouble…" stammered Kagami.

"Shin-chan and I will come with you!" said Takao as he was dragging Shintaro along with him.

"Of course Dai-cha and I will follow you guy!" said Momoi excitedly.

* * *

Everybody walked together amiably. There was a peaceful air around them and they were chatting normally. They talked and walked all the way to the ice cream store. Near the corner of the block where the ice cream store is, Akashi told Kuroko, "Go first and line up. I want to talk to the Onee-san and Onii-sans about something."

"Sure, I'll see you there!" exclaimed Kuroko as he hurried towards the ice cream store.

Just as Kuroko went down the block, Akashi turned to face the basketball players. His friendly and nice expression was gone, replace with a scowl on his face. "Don't you dare tell another soul about this. I have a reputation and this will practically kill my reputation." Aomine was thinking that this could me nice blackmail material and 2 seconds later, there was a pair of red scissors stuck to the tree behind him, 2 inches away from his face. Akashi looked at him with a glare. "Don't even think about it, or else…"

They walked into the ice cream store and Akashi turned back into the nice Akashi. They looked for and found Kuroko. Expectantly, he was sitting together with a familiar face. A certain purple haired giant who was lazily eating a chocolate bar which he was giving Kuroko a bite of…


	10. Chapter 10

"Atsushi, what are you doing?" asked Akashi menacingly.

"Sharing chocolate with Kuro-chin." answered Murasakibara lazily as Kuroko took another bite out of the chocolate bar in Murasakibara's hand.

"We know that, but why?" asked Midorima.

"Because Kuro-chin wanted some."

They all signed knowing that the conversation won't get anywhere. They decided to drop the subject and went to go buy ice cream.

* * *

Murasakibara joined them and they walked while eating ice cream. Kuroko got vanilla. Kise got mango. Aomine got chocolate. Kagami got blueberry cheesecake. Akashi got green tea. Midorima got lychee. Murasakibara got cotton candy. Takao got guava. Momoi got strawberry. They all got it in a cone so they decided to walk around the shopping district as they ate ice cream.

* * *

As they were walking, Kuroko kept eying a certain blond's ice cream. _I want to try that flavor._

"Kuroko went behind Kise and then tugged the hem of Kise's shirt at the back. Kise turned back to face Kuroko.

"Hmm. What do want Kurokochi?" asked Kise sweetly as he squatted down to be the same height as Kuroko.

"Can I try some of your ice cream?" asked Kuroko shyly.

"Sure. Here have some." answered Kise as he held out the ice cream cone to Kuroko.

Kise expected Kuroko to use his finger to get a little bit since that is what Kuroko did in middle school but instead Kise got a surprise. Kuroko leaned forward and took a bite of the ice cream.

"Mmm~ Thank you, Kise-niichan. Do you want some of mine?" said Kuroko while holding out his vanilla ice cream.

"Thank you, Kurokochi~" said Kise while taking a bite out of Kuroko's ice cream. "Mmm~ your ice cream tastes good too."

The others around Kise and Kuroko were burning with jealousy at the sightn of them sharing an ice cream cone.

"Tetsu~ Try some of Onee-chan's ice cream!" called Momoi sweetly.

Finally, getting out of the trance, they all began to follow Momoi's lead.

"Tetsuya-chan, come eat a bite of Sei-niichan's green tea ice cream." offered Akashi.

"Try some of shin-niichan's ice cream." said Midorima.

"Takao-oniichan's ice cream is good too." said Tako while offering some ice cream to Kuroko.

"Oi! Tetsu! Mine is good with vanilla. Try it." called Aomine.

"Kuroko! You gotta try some of this blueberry cheesecake ice cream. It's great~" stated Kagami.

"Kuro-chin, cotton candy ice cream is good. Want some?" offered Murasakibara.

Kuroko took each of the teenagers' offers and took a bite of their ice cream like Kise. In return each of then took a bite of Kuroko's ice cream. Slowly, Takaao realized something.

"Are we all become pedophiles?" asked Takao slowly while looking at all of the basketball players.

The basketball players were frozen and then looked back at what they did with Kuroko so far. They didn't say anything.

"Onii-chans, Onee-chan! What's a pee-do-file!?" asked Kuroko loudly trying to pronounce the word and looking at the basketball players with wide, innocent eyes.

The teenager were all shocked to hear Kuroko say that so loudly so they were once again frozen, not knowing what to do. Finally, after a minute or two, an _ahem _sound came from behind them. It was Kasamatsu.

"Yukio-oniichan! What's a pee-do-file!? asked Kuroko again.

"Where did you learn that word?" asked Kasamatsu sharply.

"Kuroko-chan learned it from Takao-oniichan." said Kuroko while pointing to Takao.

Kasamtsu glared at Takao making the boy cringe behind his beloved "Shin-chan."

Kasamatsu replied to Kuroko's question. "Pedophiles are what those people are." answered Kasamatsu smoothly while pointing at Kagami, Kise, Aomine, Takao, Murasakibara, Akashi, Midorima, and Takao.

They teenagers who were watching Kuroko tried to protest but were met with glares from Kasamatsu which calmed them down. Kasamatsu then carried Kuroko and continued walking with Kuroko. The teenagers were still frozen.

"Did Kasamatsuchi just steal Kurokochi away just now?"

This question startled the teenagers and then they began to chase after the retreating figures of Kasamatsu and Kuroko.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N This is an extra long chapter.

* * *

When the teenagers finally caught up to Kasamatsu, they were all huffing and puffing. It was getting late and they decided to split up. They decided to have Kagami take care of Kuroko tonight. Then Momoi realized something.

"Isn't tomorrow Monday?"

"So?" questioned Aomine.

"Ahomine! We have to go to school!"

Everyone looked at each other (except for Kagami) and came to an agreement.

Kise put his hand on Kagami's should and said, "I'm sorry Kagamichi."

"Huh?" questioned the Bakagami.

Then everyone began running away to the train station.

"Oi! Oi! Where the hell are you guys going?"

"Going home!" yelled Midorima back to Kagami.

"What am I supposed to do about school tomorrow then?!"

"Bring Kuroko with you!" yelled Akashi.

Kagami stood in the middle of the street with Kuroko holding his hand. Kagami was dumbfounded. Kagami decided to follow Akashi's advice and just bring him to school.

* * *

The next day, Kagami showed up at school with a huge duffel bag. It seemed to be the size of Kuroko. Riko saw this and then it clicked.

"Where the hell is Kuroko, Kagami!"

"In the bag." answered Kagami while gesturing his hand towards the duffel bag slung across his shoulders.

Riko immediately opened the bag to find a sleeping Kuroko with a blanket inside the duffel bag.

"Kuroko wouldn't get up so I just put inside the bag to bring him to school because I can't just leave hm at home by himself."

Rikko then made Kuroko wake up and made Kagami take the sleepy teal haired boy out of the duffel bag. Hyuuga saw this scene and facepalmed himself.

"Bakagami! Have you thought about leaving Kuroko with Alex?!"

Kagami then realized the blond in his apartment was probably still sleeping and grinned sheepishly. Hyuuga and Riko were furious and told Kagami to watch Kuroko. The three other freshmen felt bad for Kagami and decided to help him. Each freshman would have Kuroko for one class.

* * *

_First period: Japanese History_

During first period, Furihata had Kuroko. The first class was Japanese history. The teacher handed out a worksheet for all of the students to fill out. Surprisingly, the teacher saw Kuroko and decided that Kuroko should stay in her class because he was so cute. She squealed and gave him some candy. Kuroko smiled angelically and said, "Thank you for the candy." The teacher had fainted from all of the cuteness causing the rest of the class period to be self-study and to do the worksheet. Kuroko looked at Furihata's worksheet in front of him and then he wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Furihata-oniichan is an aho. The Meiji Reform took place in 1869. Satsuma-Choshu built the foundation of the Meiji Reformation. Tokugawa was in the Edo period, not the Meiji period…" said Kuroko as he pointed to the wrong answers on the worksheet. Kuroko sighed and then looked at Furihata like a disappointed mother.

"Ehh!"

"Furihata-niichan is an aho." stated Kuroko

Furihata fixed all of his wrong answers that Kuroko pointed out and filled them in with the answers Kuroko had told him. When the teacher corrected the worksheet, Furihata got the highest score in the class, a hundred out of a hundred.

Kuroko looked at Furihata and told him, "Kuroko-chan is smarter than Furihata-oniichan."

_Second Period: Language_

It was Fukada's turn to watch Kuroko next. In class, they had to make a haiku. The teacher saw Kuroko and decided that he should participate in class. Kuroko finished his haiku and then looked at Fukada's haiku. Kuroko frowned.

"Fukada-niichan wrote this word wrong. There is supposed to be an extra dot here and no line here."

Fukada was embarrassed to have a six year old correct him and quickly fixed the word.

"Onii-chan's haiku sucks. It has no feeling. It should be more like this…" Kuroko continued expressing his thoughts and Fukada rewrote his poem according to Dictator Kuroko's tastes.

The teacher had everyone read their poems and then Kuroko read his. Everyone was silent as Kuroko read his.

"The soft, gentle breeze

Waves lapping at the shoreline,

All embracing me."

The whole class had erupted into a loud applause at the end.

* * *

_Third Period: Math_

Kawahara was going to watch Kuroko in math class. The teacher looked at Kuroko and accepted him into his class. He gave the class some equations to work on. Kawahara spent twenty minutes to finish then. Kuroko frowned.

"Kawahara-oniichan is a baka too. You used the formula wrong here. You need to multiply by the squared number here. And over here, you forgot to do the square root. Then over here you used the wrong formula. You need to use this equation but you used that one instead. How do you even get that wrong!? The equations are nothing alike!"

Kawahara fixed his mistakes and did what Kuroko told him to do, giving him a perfect score.

* * *

_Fourth Period: English_

It was Kagami's turn to watch Kuroko. The English teacher was teaching but Kuroko began to start doodling in one on Kagami's notebooks. The English teacher noticed and was quite upset.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"Doodling." replied Kuroko curtly.

The teacher got upset and told Kuroko to read the book out loud. Kuroko took the book from Kagami and then began to read in English.

_"Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." _

The teacher was shocked and was upset that his plan didn't work. He assigned self-study and left to go to the teacher's lounge to get coffee.

"Bakagami-oniichan spelled this wrong. It's supposed to be _omnipotent_ not _omnepotint_."

One by one, Kuroko corrected Kagami's English making the red haired boy's pride grow smaller and smaller until it was barely the size of a dime.

* * *

By the end of the period, the freshmen rushed over to Kiyoshi and told him to watch Kuroko. Hyuuga and Riko were in the cafeteria getting lunch and when they came back, they saw a bunch of girls crowding around Kiyoshi.

"500 yen a picture! Great deal! Buy 5 pictures we'll throw in a picture of you and the boy!" yelled Kiyoshi.

"I want 5 pictures!"

"Me first!"

"No pushing!"

"What the hell is going on!" screamed Riko.

One of the second years said to Riko, "Teppei is letting us take pictures of this cute little boy. He had teal hair and he is so cute. I think his name was Kuroka Tetsu or something like that."

Hyuuga and Riko screamed together, "Everyone who's not in this class: GET OUT!"

All the girls rushed out at the sight of the angry coach and angry basketball captain.

"Teppei! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" growled Riko.

"Umm…umm….uhh…" stuttered Kiyoshi before he ran away leaving Kuroko in the classroom.

"The stupid freshmen Onii-chans told me to stay with you guys."

Hyuuga and Riko reluctantly agreed. No way was Kiyoshi or the freshman watching Kuroko again. They only had two more periods anyways.

* * *

_Fifth Period: P.E._

Hyuuga was watching Kuroko during P.E. The P.E. teacher was in a bad mood because his girlfriend dumped him so he saw Kuroko and began to pick on Kuroko.

"Why's there a little kid in my class! Get out!"

Because of the yelling, Kuroko began to cry and hid behind Hyuuga. Hyuuga defended Kuroko and the teacher got even more irritated.

"Fine. The kid can stay, _if _his team can beat the other team in volleyball."

They separated the teams. Kuroko and the basketball team were one team. The volleyball team was the other team. There was no way they would win. The volleyball team were monsters almost the size of Murasakibara. They had won every completion they entered. Kuroko turned to Hyuuga and the rest of Seirin.

"Just set the ball for Kuroko-chan. Kuroko-chan will do the rest of the work for us."

The other team did an overhead serve. Mitobe slid and retrieved the ball while Koganei set the volleyball clumsily for Kuroko. Kuroko's eyes gleamed and he smiled crazily. Then he jumped up and spiked the ball to the other team. The ball was too fast and the other team didn't have enough time to react. When the other team tried to get the ball from the floor they dropped it.

"Ouch! The volleyball is burning hot!"

Everyone widened their eyes. The spot where the volleyball hit had a black mark and the volleyball was smoking.

The game continued in a similar fashion. Kuroko would serve the ball and they would make a point. Kuroko would spike a ball and he would get a point. By the middle of the game, the volleyball team was begging for mercy from Kuroko.

Kuroko smiled an evil smile and said, "But I want to have fun."

It was an overwhelming victory for Kuroko's team.

* * *

_Sixth Period: Home Economics_

It was Riko's turn to watch Kuroko now. In home economics, the teacher welcomed Kuroko warmly and then began her class. They were making cookies. Somehow, the teacher watched Riko carefully, but her cookies were burned and there was a small fire. Kuroko got up from his seat and looked at the cookies.

"Riko-oneechan forgot to preheat the oven. Onee-chan needs to mix everything better too."

Kuroko then got all the ingredients with the help of Riko and then went to preheat the oven. He told her what to do step by step and showed her how to do it. Then he got out the cookie sheets and told her to use the cookie sheets instead of regular foil. Then he used the cookie cutters to make cute shapes like bunnies and cats. Then he showed Riko how long to bake the cookies and how long it would take. When they came out, the cookies looked and tasted perfect.

"Yummy! Good job, Riko-neechan!"

Riko was so happy that she began to cry. Everyone else around her began to cry including the teachers because they were so proud of their student and friend becasue she finally cooked something without causing a fire. She was so excited that she asked Kuroko to help her make some other sweets like cupcakes and brownies. She and Kuroko made them perfectly. When she tried to make some by herself, there was another small fire so they decided not to push their luck.

At basketball practice she tried to give the team sweets at first but they all refused. Finally, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi were brave and decided to try them. Kiyoshi took a cookie while Hyuuga took a brownie. When they put it in their mouths, their eyes began to sparkle.

"This is so good!" cried the two basketball players.

"Really!?"

One by one, the team cautiously looked at the sweets which looked delicious. Then they each tried one and their eyes sparkled too. They were soo good. In a matter of minutes, all of the cupcakes, cookies, and brownies were all gone.

"I'm so proud of you Riko!" cried Koganei as he hugged Riko.

"These are so good, Riko!" cried Izuki.

Mitobe's eyes shone in approval.

The coach decided to not have practice that day and that they were all free to go. Riko and Kuroko made an extra batch for Riko's father. When Riko's father ate one of the sweets, he began to cry because he was so proud of his daughter.

That night, the whole team though of one thing: _Kuroko really is amazing._

* * *

The next day, Kise came to pick Kuroko up. Kise decided that he wanted to watch Kuroko that day.


	12. Chapter 12

Kuroko and Kise walked to Kaijo together. Kuroko held Kise's hand and followed him all the way to the school.

"Kise-niichan, where are we going?"

"We're going to Kise-niichan and Yukio-oniichan's school, Kurokochi." answered Kise cheerfully.

Kuroko was about to answer until her saw a familiar figure. He ran towards the black haired basketball player.

"Yukio-oniichan! Yukio-oniichan! Ohayo!" yelled Kuroko as he ran towards his beloved Onii-chan.

"Ohayo, Kuroko-chan." laughed Kasamtsu as he picked up the little boy.

"Kurokochi!" cried the abandoned Kise who was chasing after the child.

Hayakawa, Kobori, and Moriyama stared openly at the sight of their captain and ace with a child.

"Don't tell me Kasamtsu and Kise had a child together." said Hayakawa as he stared openly at the boy.

Moriyama took out a pare fan and hit the idiotic power forward. "Of course not, baka. It's obvious that it's Kise's child only. He probably had a one-night-stand with one of his fans."

Kise and Kasamatsu were blushing from the first statement and then were brought back to reality. Kasamatsu and Kise pushed the two basketball players to the floor and then began to kick them.

Kobori observed the child more. "Doesn't his hair color seem like Kuroko's?"

Kise and Kasamatsu explained to the basketball players about Kuroko and that they were going to take care of him today. Kaijo reluctantly accepted it not wanting to anger Kasamatsu again.

* * *

The day passed peacefully until lunch. The regulars of Kaijo and Kuroko gathered to the rooftop to have lunch. They were talking and laughing and then it happened. Kise was laughing too hard and then accidentally pushed Moriyama into his bento. Moriyama came up with rice and food stuck to his face. Moriyama beat up Kise and then cleaned his face. Kuroko noticed something.

"Mori-oniichan, there's food stuck here." pointed out Kuroko. Kuroko then stood up and licked the food of Moriyama's face.

Moriyama blushed and then stood up quickly. "Why'd you do that for?!" asked Moriyama loudly.

"I *sniff* only wanted to help *sniff* Mori-oniichan *sniff*" said Kuroko as he began to cry because he thought Moriyama didn't like it. "Did *sniff* Mori-oniichan not like *sniff* it?" Kuroko began to cry and ran to Kise.

"Mori-niichan was just surprised so he spoke loudly, right Moriyama?" said Kasamatsu with a threatening aura radiating from him.

"Yea, I was just surprise." stammered Moriyama.

Kuroko smiled and then began to eat once again. Then he remembered something from the morning.

"Mori-oniichan, what is a one-night-stand? You said that this morning." asked Kuroko with innocent eyes.

"Uhh… umm… ask Yukio-oniichan. I'm sure he knows." stammered Moriyama at the last second.

Kuroko looked expectantly at Kasamtsu.

"I think Haya-oiichan wants to answer you." replied the captain smoothly.

Kuroko then turned his attention towards Hayakawa.

Hayakawa paled and then said, "Kobori-oniichan says that he wants to tell you."

Kuroko turned to the center who was flustered.

"Kise-niichan wants to tell Kuroko-chan." replied the center finally.

Kise was flustered and then remembered something. He took out his phone and then dialed Kagami's phone.

"Kagami-niichan wants to answer." said Kise as he held the phone to Kuroko.

"Kagami-oniichan!"

"Kuroko?" spluttered Kagami.

"Yea, it's Kuroko-chan. Kuroko-chan wants to ask Kagami-oniichan a question. Can I?"

"Sure." replied the red head.

"What's a one-night-stand?" asked Kuroko.

Kagami spit out his food and then began to choke. After he calmed down he asked, "What?"

"Yea, what's a one-night-stand?"

Kagami began to get uncomfortable. Then he said to Kuroko, "Ask Riko-oneechan." He handed Riko the phone and then Kuroko asked the same question.

"Riko-oneechan, what's a one-night-stand?"

Riko spit out the water she was drinking and then stammered nervously, "Hyuuga want to answer that question." She tossed Hyuuga the phone and then gave him a sympathetic look.

"Hyuuga-oniichan, what is a one-night-stand?"

Hyuuga froze and then replied quickly, "Teppei would like to answer you Kuroko."

Kiyoshi took the phone and said, "What's up, Kuroko?"

Kuroko pouted and then said, "Nobody will tell me what a one-night-stand is, Kiyoshi-oniichan."

Kiyoshi smiled. "Well, a one-night-stand is when a man and woman sl-"

Riko took the phone away from Kiyoshi and told Kuroko, "You will know when you get older."

Kuroko pouted and then hung up with "Fine."

Seiren and Kaijo both sighed because they escaped something dangerous.

* * *

The rest of the day passed peacefully until the end of basketball practice. Kise dropped his test on the floor and Kuroko happened to pick it up. Kuroko froze in terror and then paled.

"Kie-oniichan is baka!" yelled Kuroko loudly startling everyone in the locker room. "How on earth do you get a 10 out of 100 on a test!?"

Kise smiled sheepishly and then blushed. "Well, umm… I might or might not have stayed up all night playing video games…"

Kasamatsu began to beat up the poor blond while Kuroko scanned over the test once again. When Kaasamtsu finished, Kise sat down on the bench and the sempai changed.

"You are so stupid, Niichan! You didn't even use the right equation here. And then on this one, you multiplied 2 times 5 wrong. How did you get 12? Over here, you squared the number instead of cubing it." Kuroko continued to reprimand the teenager while fixing his mistakes and writing over the test with a red marker.

Kaijo stared at Kuroko in wonder. _How is a six year old so smart? _Kasamatsu beat up Kise again because a six year old was smarter than him.

Kasamatsu carried Kuroko until they had to go their separate ways and then Kuroko kissed Kasamatsu's cheek and then said, "Good bye, Oniichan!"

Kuroko and Kise went to Kise's home and then slept like the dead.

* * *

The next day, Midorima and Takao went to pick him up in a rickshaw that Takao was pedaling.


	13. Chapter 13

"Umm…may I ask why there is a child in our class?" asked the class representative.

"Because my lucky item for the day is an Aquarius." answered Midorima.

"Then why is there a golf club next to you?" asked the class representative incredulously.

"That is the boy's lucky item."

The class representative sighed. "You can't j-"

He was cut off by a crying Kuroko. "Onii-chan *sniff* doesn't *sniff* like Kuroko-chan?" asked Kuroko while tears were forming on the corners of his eyes.

The class rep was flustered. "No-no it's not like that."

Kuroko then smiled again. "Then Onii-chan likes Kuroko-chan?"

"It's not like that either."

Kuroko's smile faded and then he began to cry. "Shin-niichan! Shin-niichan! I don't like this Onii-chan! This Onii-chan is being a meanie!"

The whole class glared at the class representative for making Kuroko cry. Midorima sighed. He tookout a bag of vanilla candies from his school bag and gave some of them to Kuroko.

"Here. You can have some vanilla candies if you stop crying."

Kuroko stopped crying immediately and then smiled an angelic smile at Midorima. "Thank you, Shin-niichan."

Everyone in the classroom melted because of the cuteness radiating from the boy. Now they knew that the boy liked vanilla flavored snacks. Their eyes gleamed dangerously. They were all thinking the same thing. _I can use vanilla snacks to kidnap- I mean to give to Kuroko as a gift._

* * *

Kuroko's eyes sparkled as he watched Midorima's hand move quickly to write.

"Wahh! Shin-niichan is so smart. The other Onii-chans are bakas and ahos."

"Of course they are. They are monkeys." retorted Midorima with a slight blush from the compliment.

In their own classes, Kise, Kagami, Furihata, Fukada, and Kawahara sneezed.

* * *

During lunch, Kuroko was bombarded with vanilla snacks from the students who heard about the kawaii six year old in the first year class. Midorima turned around to put his school supplies and when he turned around, Kuroko was missing. All that was left was a note that read, "We will be borrowing Kuroko for a little bit." Midorima ran outside the classroom to find a group of girls carrying Kuroko running away. He immediately chased them. Takao came out of his classroom.

"What's wrong Shin-chan?"

"They took Kuroko." cried Midorima as he pointed to the group of girls.

The two first years chased after the group of girls only to lose them when they ran into a closet.

"Onee-chan, what are we doing?" asked Kuroko.

"We're playing hide-and-seek tag." replied one of the girls quickly.

"You have to make sure that the no body finds you." added another girl.

"Ehh. Kuroko-chan is good at that game."

Kuroko then used his misdirection and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" cried the girl.

Then Midorima and Takao opened the door. "Where is he?"

The girls screamed as they saw the two demons at the doorway of the closet. Finally, they regained their composure and answered, "He just disappeared."

Midorima and Takao ran off to go find the boy who was using his misdirection. Finally they found him under a tree next to a sleeping Kimura.

"Yay! The onii-chans found Kuroko-chan!" said Kuroko.

"What are you doing?" asked Takao gesturing to the sleeping Kimura.

"Oh! This onii-chan over here was sleeping in school so Kuroko-chan drew on his face!"

Midorima and Takao looked at the sleeping Kimurra's face to find graffiti all over his face. He had panda eyes and then scribbled on one cheek was a poop scribble and the other cheek were scribbled with words that read, "I am a big baka." Midorima turned around to cover his laughter and Takao burst out laughing. Finally, the two calmed down to see a smiling Kuroko.

"Can Takao-oniichan give me your phone?"

Takao handed Kuroko his phone. Kuroko pressed several buttons and then took a picture of the sleeping basketball player. Then he sent it to everyone on the Shuutoku basketball team.

The three escaped from their sleeping sempai and then went back to class. It was decided that Kuroko would stay with Takao the rest of the day.

* * *

Takao decided that the class was going to be boring so he sent Kuroko on a mission. Kuroko walked up to the teacher.

"Sensei!"

"Hmm, Kuroko-chan?" asked the female teacher.

"Carry me." said Kuroko while holding his arms up.

The teacher obeyed unable to refuse the cuteness.

Kuroko then kissed the teacher on the cheek and said, "I really like Sensei!"

The teacher had a major nosebleed and the rest of class was declared as free period. As for the next couple of classes, the teachers all suffered the same pitiful result.

* * *

The three of them went to basketball practice together. Everyone was surprised to see their ace carrying a six year old into the gym. Midorima explained Kuroko's circumstances and they all accepted it, not wanting to question the power of Riko's cooking.

"Oi! Midorima! You can't just bring a kid to basketball practice!" objected Miyaji.

Takao gave him a look to tell him to shut up.

"Miyaji-oniichan *sniff* doesn't like *sniff* Kuroko-chan?" cried Kuroko.

"It's not that I don't like you. It's just against the rules." stammered a nervous Miyaji.

Kuroko began to cry and then hid behind Takao. Suddenly, a group of angry fangirls glared at Miyaji. They were holding posters that had Kuroko's face on them and were wearing T shirts that read "Kuroko-chan for Life 3"

Miyaji cracked under the pressure and then said, "Fine. You can stay."

Kuroko smiled and then hugged Miyaji. Kuroko was too short and only reached his waist making the entire group of fan girls squeal.

Kuroko then got a look at Kimura.

"Ah! You're the Onii-chan I drew on today!"

"Why you little-" began Kimura.

Kimura took a look at Kuroko's innocent eyes and angelic smile and the stopped himself. It might have helped that the fan girls were glaring at Kimura.

"Tch. Whatever." grumbled Kimura.

Kuroko ran back to Midorima and Takao. He saw the captain of Shuutoku, Otsubo. He widened his eyes and then ran to Otsubo. He raised his arms signaling that he wanted to be carried by the ceneter. The center was confused but still carried the six year old. The six year old then began to touch Otsubo's hair much to the shock of everyone in the room.

"Wahh! Otsubo-oniichan's hair is spiky!" said the boy as he continued to touch the center's hair.

Kuroko then smiled at the center and continued to touch his hair. The fan girls all nosebleed at the sight of the overflowing cuteness and then fainted.

The coach then blew the whistle signaling the start of practice and Midorima dtood up to go to the basketball court. Kuroko pushed Midorima back down to the bench and then said, "Shin-niichan is mine." Kuroko then sat in the green haired teenager's lap and pouted.

The whole basketball team melted and fainted and the fan girls fainted once again, leaving Midorima and Kuroko free to escape. The two went and then came to Midorima's house. Midorima's parents greeted him and then Midorima's dad, who knew all of the circumstances, observed.

"It seems that the effects of his coach's cooking will last a month more at most."

Kuroko and Midorima then went to sleep in the green head's room. Kuroko refused to sleep alone, persuading the green head to sleep with him. Finally, Midorima gave up, letting Kuroko cuddle with him in his sleep.

* * *

The next day, Aomine and Momoi arrived to pick up Kuroko.


	14. Chapter 14

Wakamatsu, Sakurai, and Imayoshi stood dumbfounded at the sight in front of them. A teal haired boy was holding Aomine and Momoi's hand while smiling happily. The boy walked in between the two childhood friends who were radiating an aura of happiness.

"N-no way… AOMINE AND MOMOI HAD A BABY?!" cried Wakamatsu.

"Of course not, baka. That would have meant Momoi had a kid when she was 10 years old, dumbass." said Imayoshi.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for suspecting that. I'm sorry for being stupid. I so-" apologized Sakurai to the childhood friends in front of them. Apparently, they hadn't heard what Wakamatsu said.

"Why the hell are you apologizing so early in the morning mushroom?" asked Aomine lazily.

"Umm… Uhhh…Well…" stammered Sakurai.

Imayoshi cut in and answered Aomine's question. "Wakamatsu and Sakurai seemed to think that you and Momoi had a child." answered Imayoshi while pointing to Kuroko who was still holding Aomine and Momoi's hand.

Aomine and Momoi both flushed a deep red. "BAKA!" screamed both of them at the same time. Aomine hit Sakurai on the head while Momoi chased Wakamatsu with her giant paper fan. When Momoi finally finished hitting Wakamatsu, the childhood friends began to explain their situation.

"So let me get this straight. Seirin's coach gave Kuroko some vitamins in his food that she made, and they turned him into a child again." asked Wakamatsu with an unbelieving expression on his face.

"Yea." answered Aomine lazily.

"And none of you guys thought about changing him back?" continued Sakurai.

"Yup!" answered Momoi cheerfully.

A tick mark appeared on Imayoshi's forehead. "Freaking dumbasses! Go turn him back to how he was before!" yelled Imayoshi. Imayoshi continued to yell at the pinkette and the bluenette until he ran out of breath. By the time he stopped, a sniffle could be heard.

"Imayoshi-niichan *sniff* doesn't like *sniff* Kuroko-chan?" asked Tetsuya with watering eyes.

Imayoshi, Wakamatsu, and Sakurai stayed silent due to the shock they were receiving from the teal haired boy. Kuroko began to cry even louder.

"The oniichans don't like Kuroko-chan! WAHHH!" cried Kuroko as he rubbed his eyes.

The three basketball players exchanged glances and knew what they had to do. They bowed down with foreheads touching the ground and knees on the floor and said, "We are very sorry!"

Kuroko stopped crying and looked at the three players on the floor. He smiled a crooked smile and then his eyes gleamed.

"Lowly peasants. How dare you make me upset. I am the emperor and I am absolute. You shall not anger me." said Kuroko commandingly.

Momoi and Aomine sweat dropped. He sounded very similar to a certain red haired captain they knew.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Aomine with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Sei-niichan called you again last night. He said that Satsuki-neechan should not feed me anything she made for her cooking skills are on the same level as Riko-neechan. I heard him saying this in the background and I wanted to try saying it." answered Kuroko happily.

Momoi began to sulk and the team saw mushrooms growing on Momoi.

The bell rang signaling that class was going to beginsoon. They all hurried to their classes except for a dark haired basketball player and a teal haired invisible boy. They sneaked to the rooftop while class was in session.

* * *

"What are we doing here, Daiki-niichan?" asked Kuroko innocently.

"Stuff." answered Aomine with a smile on his face.

.

.

.

"NOO! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS, DAIKI-NIICHAN!"

"IT'S GOOD, TETSU! TRUST ME!"

"NO!"

IF YOU DON'T I WILL NEVER LET YOU HAVE ANOTHER VANILLA MILKSHAKE!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes I would."

"Fine."

"Look!"

"Dai- AHHH! S-stop! AHH! Ngh!"

"Look at the magazines, Tetsu. Mai-chan is wonderful!" said Aomine as he thrust another magazine into Kuroko's face.

"AHHH!"

By the end of the day, another mystery was added to the school's seven mysteries. According to the rumor, there was a spirit who lived on the rooftop. He was raped and then committed suicide. He still screams on the rooftop to ward off anyone who comes by.

* * *

Aomine and Momoi brought Kuroko to Maji. Kuroko got a vanilla milkshake while Momoi got a cheeseburger and soda. Aomine got a tray of burgers that rivaled Kagami's. Aomine went to the bathroom and Momoi watched Kuroko. She noticed that Kuroko seemed to be mumbling something ever since they left the school.

"What's wrong, Tetsu?" asked Momoi concernedly.

The boy ignored Momoi and then continued chanting a mantra. "Boobs are wonderful. Big boobs are gifts to the world. Boobs are a gift from God. Boobs are everything a man needs from a girl. Boobs are the best thing in the world. Boobs are all valued but big ones are the better ones." Kuroko continued to chant with dead eyes.

Aomine sat back down at the table.

"DAI-CHANNNNNNNN!" roared Momoi with anger radiating in every direction. Momoi took out her paper fan and then began to hit Aomine repeatedly on the head.

"What the hell was that for, Satsuki?!"

Just then Seirin walked into the store.

"AHOMINE?!"

"BAKAGAMI?!"

The aces of Too and Seirin began bickering as soon as they saw each other and Seirin just followed Kagami towards the two childhood friends.

"What's wrong, Momoi? You seem worried." Said Riko.

Momoi just sighed and pointed to Kuroko. Riko heard what he was chanting and became quite worried. Kagami who saw what was going on yelled at Aomine even more.

"Ahomine! What the hell did you do to Kuroko!"

Kagami went over to the cashier and bought his tray of burgers and several vanilla milkshakes. After consuming several milkshakes, Kuroko's eyes turned back to normal and stopped chanting. He greeted each member of Seirin and then began to doze off. He was tired from today and just wanted to sleep.

Momoi brought Kuroko to her house. Momoi had quite a frightful night. While he slept, Kuroko continued chanting what Aomine taught him.

In the morning, Murasakibara picked up Kuroko.


	15. Chapter 15

Murasakibara seemed to have some weird tastes in clothes for Kuroko….. He had Kuroko wear cat ears the whole day at school.

Yosen was quite surprised to see a tall titan with a handsome womanizer carrying a child with cat ears and a cat tail. The whole gym fell quiet. The coach looked down at the floor.

"Murasakibara."

"Yes, Coach."

"Whereer did you get the child?"

"From Sa-chin."

"Where did Momoi get the child?"

"From Mido-chin."

"Where did Midorima get the child?"

"From Ki-chin."

"Where did Kise get the child?"

"From Kaga-chin."

"Where did Kagami get the child?"

Murasakibara paused for a moment to think. Then he responded.

"I don't know."

Flames flared around the coach. "MURASAKIBARA! YOU STUPID TITAN! KIDNAPPING CHINLDREN IS A CRIME!" She took out her paper fan and was about to hit Murasakibara. Himuro came in between them and then calmed the coach down.

"Calm down, calm down. I'll explain it to you. Taiga told me what happened since he didn't trust this one to tell you what happened." said Himuro as he jerked his thumb towards Murasakibara who went back to eating his chips and occasionally feeding Kuroko a chip too. The team reluctantly accepted the story and then watched Murasakibara and Kuroko play.

Murakaibara dangled a pack of vanilla hard candies above his head and told Kuroko to jump for it. Kuroko couldn't reach it and finally he gave up. He climbed a bench and then jumped onto Murasakibara's back. He gripped his shoulders and pulled himself up. He pulled himself up and then sat onto Murasakibara's shoulders and then took the candy from his hands.

"Mine." stated Kuroko.

The whole team tried to contain their laughter. It funny and cute at the same time how Kuroko got the hard candies. The cat ears and tail emphasized the cuteness. The coach finally snapped.

"Give him tome! Give me Kuroko! I want him! He's mine!" The coach jumped up and tried to grab Kuroko.

Kuroko hugged Murasakibara's neck in fear and then said, "NO! I only want Mura-niichan and Muro- niisan! I don't want Araki-oneechan, Wei Liu-oniichan, Fukui-niichan or Monkey-niichan!"

"EHHH!" cried all of the players and coach except for Murasakibara and Himuro.

"Monkey-niichan!?" cried Okamura.

"Because Monkey-niichan has a face like a monkey!" yelled Kuroko.

"Why you little brat!" said Okamura. He took Kuroko from Murasakibara snd tehn tried to carry him. Key word: TRIED. As soon as Okamura took Kuroko into his arms, Kuroko took out a can of pepper spray and then sprayed him in the eyes.

"What the hell!" yelled Okamura. He got better after about ten minutes due to some medications and eye drops.

"Why do you have that?" asked Himuro.

"I have it because Shin-niichan gave it to me after some girls kidnapped me. He said to spray it any bad people that tried to hurt me." explained Kuroko.

"I didn't try to hurt y-" yelled Okamura as he was interrupted.

He was interrupted by a Wei Liu who said, "Shhh! You are frightening the child, Monkey-niichan."

"Kouhais these days. They should learn how to respect their sempai."" muttered Okamura.

Kuroko turned to Wei Lui and Fukui. He tugged Himuro's shirt. "Muro-niichan. Why are Wei Lui-niichan and Fukui-niichan's eyes so small? They remind me of straight lines."

Okamura and the coach and several other players needed to hold the two back from sending Kuroko to the hospital.

After the two calmed down, Kuroko skipped to the coach. He motioned for her to squat down which she did. He place his hands on her boobs and then recited what Aomine taught him. "Boobs are wonderful. Big boobs are gifts to the world. Boobs are a gift from God. Boobs are everything a man needs from a girl. Boobs are the best thing in the world. Boobs are all valued but big ones are the better ones."

A tick mark appeared and the coach took out a baseball bat. Kuroko happily turned away and the skipped to Murasakibara. Himuro, Wei Liu, Okamura, and Fukui needed to hold back the flatche- I mean average sized woman.

Practice continued smoothly and the next day Akashi came to pick up Kuroko.

* * *

Omake

Serien and the Akashi watched Kuroko on the same day. Kuroko and Akashi were talking and then Akashi handed him 1 million yen. Kuroko skipped towards Serien.

"Here." said Kuroko as he presented the money to Riko.

"Huh?"

"I'm buying a pet from you."

"Sure oka- Wait. WHAT?!" asked Riko.

"Sei-niichan said that if I want a pet I can buy Koganei-niichan. Sei-niichan said it's okay since he looks like a cat anyways."

"You can't do that. I mean you can't buy a person." explained Riko. Kuroko started to cry and then Riko got flustered. "I mean Mitobe would get lonely right?" added Riko on a whim.

Kuroko took a look at Mitobe and ran back to Akashi. Akashi handed im more money and Kuroko ran back.

"Then I'll buy Mitobe-niichan too then."

Riko sighed. _What was wrong with Akashi and his logic?_

Hyuga then thought of an idea. "But what about Nigou?"

Kuroko pouted. "Kagami-niichan won't let me keep him."

They glared at Kagami until Kagami finally gave in. "Fine you can keep him."

Kuroko smiled. "Yay! Now I can have more pets!"

_More pets? _thought Seiren.

They went to Kagami's apartment to find Kise, Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara with a collar around them.

"Sei-niichan bought me these yesterday!" Nigou scampered in and Kuroko took out three collars. He put one on Nigou and then turned to Mitobe and Koganei. "Put it on!" yelled Kuroko.

Koganei and Mitobe reluctantly put it on and Kuroko beamed. "Now I have…1,2,3,4,5,6,7 pets!"

Serien sighed. There was something very wrong about this picture.

* * *

A/N I'm so sorry for not updating! School has been really chaotic! I hope the omake makes up for it! Thank you to all of my readers!


	16. Chapter 16

Rakuzan watched in shock as they saw their captain come in the gym while holding hands with Kuroko. They were both laughing and talking. It seemed as if they were angels in disguise. Reo couldn't take it anymore.

"SEI-CHANNNNNNNNN! SO KAWAIIIIIIIIII~" screamed the dark haired player as he ran to give Akashi a hug.

As Reo came 1 meter away from the duo, Kuroko's eyes gleamed. HE jumped up and gave Reo a flying kick to his face. Kuroko looked at him in disgust.

"Stay away from Sei-niichan, Tranny-niichan." hissed Kuroko as he loomed over the barely conscious Reo.

Kotaro and Nebuya couldn't hold their laughter and burst out laughing.

"Reo-nee got beat up by a little kid." laughed Kotaro as he held his stomach.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Nebuya.

Akashi smiled a warm smile and patted Kuroko on his head. Then a small frown was on his face.

"Now, now, Tetsuya. You can't go around kicking my teammates. They do help me win games."

Kuroko began to pout and Akashi just patted his head again.

"Come on, Tetsuya. Let's go."

Akashi and Kuroko walked up to the rest of the team. Kuroko's eyes began to sparkle and then the pulled Akashi down to his height and tippy toed. He whispered something and then Akashi took out his wallet. He handed Kuroko a small stack of money and smiled warmly. Kuroko walked up to the coach and presented him the money.

"Hmm?" asked Rakuzan's coach.

"I want to buy a pet." said Kuroko with sparkling eyes.

Kuroko forced the coach totake the money and then got a collar and collared Nebuya.

"Gorilla-niichan is going to be one of my pets." beamed Kuroko.

"B-but you can't do that!" cried the coach.

"But Sei-niichan said that it's okay." pointed out Kuroko.

"B-but!"

"Sei-niichan is absolute. He's always right." stated Kuroko with a strong determination.

The players around were giggling and chuckling. They never thought that they would live to the day where their coach would lose against a six year old in a verbal battle.

But Nebuya will be lonely without us!" cried Hayama.

"Fine then!" pouted Kuroko.

Kuroko rant o Akashi and came back with a platinum credit card.

"I'll just buy Tranny-niichan, Hayama-oniichan, and Chihiro-oniichan, too then." stated Kuroko as he puffed up his chest.

The Uncrowned Generals and Chihiro stopped in their track and turned their heads. They stared at their coach expecting him to save them. When their coach couldn't do anything, they began to panic.

"But it's illegal to but human beings in Japan!" yelled Reo.

"We can just move somewhere where it is legal than."

"Where are you going to keep us, then?!" asked Nebuya.

"Sei-niichan can just buy me the whole building."

"What about our parents?" asked Hayama in a desperate attempt.

"Sei-niichan will take care of that."

"What about our basketball games?" asked Chihiro.

"Sei-niichan can pick you guys up when there is a game.

As the four basketball players were trying to think of a good comeback, Kuroko already collared them.

"HEY!" protested Nebuya.

Kuroko ignored them as he began to sign contracts that stated that they were his pets.

Hayama glared at Nebuya. "It's all your fault that we were dragged into this!"

They began to bicker and Akashi glared at them to stop, silencing them.

.

They four new pets, Kuroko and Akashi soom arrived at Kagami's apartment.

They were surprised because of the sight in front of them. The rest of the Generation of Miracles were there in collars. Aomine had on cat ears and a cat tail. Midorima had bunny ears with a fluffy cotton tail. Murasakibara had on bear ears and bear paws that he was using to eat chips. Kise had dog ears and a fluffy tail.

The new pets scanned the room and began to have mini panic attacks. Koganei had on a pair of black cat ears and Mitobe and on white cat ears. Himuro had on bunny ears with a fluffy pink tail. Izuki was wearing a pair of wing and had claws. Takao had a beak and talons. The two Eagle and Hawk eyed players were in giant bird cages. Okamura had on monkey ears and a monkey tail and was placed in a cage that was jungle themed. It clearly showed that he tried to escape several times. There were six locks on the door and the cage had several dents. Kiyoshi had a lion's mane and a lion's tail. Kagami had tiger ears and a tiger's tail.

Kuroko and Akashi forced Nebuya into a gorilla suit and threw him into the cage with Okamura.

Kuroko forced Reo to wear a Big Bird costume that only revealed his face through the beak and put him into an enlarged birdcage.

Akashi made Hayama wear leopard print cat ears and attached a tail to him.

Kuroko attached an iguana tail to Chihiro and then let him roam around.

Kuroko saw all his creation and thought that it was good.

.

Omake:

Riko and Hyuuga sweat dropped. Was it just them or did the number of pets suddenly increase?

They looked around to find several pairs of eyes pleading for them to help them escape. Riko and Hyuga slowly backed out the door and ran out the building.


	17. Chapter 17

All of the basketball teams that Kuroko visited decided to have a party together. Kagami organized the party with the help of the Generation of Miracles. The party was held at the park and would last for the whole day.

Kaijou arrived first with Shuutoku following. Yosen arrived and then Too. Finally, Rakuzan came. The party was quite the party.

Izuki and Takao were glaring at each other across the site of their party as Izuki was chatting with Moriyama and Takao was talking with Mibuchi. Akashi was chasing Himuro trying to cut the part of his hair that covered his eye. Aomine, Kagami, and Murasakibara were trying to out eat each other. Okamura and Nebuya were trying to pick up girls (and miserably failing). Kise and Hyuuga were playing a little tug-of-war game which consisted of each side pulling on one of Kuroko's arms. Kiyoshi, Hayakawa, and Hayama were singing and dancing to AKB48's "Sugar Rush." Wakamatsu and Miyaji were cheering on the trio while Tsuchida and Fukuda looked embarrassed about having a sempai like that. Furihata, Otsubo, Koganei, and Imayoshi were playing mahjong. Mitobe was somehow caught in a butterfly net that belonged to Midorima. Sakurai was apologizing to Kasamatsu for being alive while Kaijo's captain was quite confused. Kawahara and Wei Liu were having a coke drinking contest as Chihiro played hide-and-go-seek with Fukui, who obviously could not find him.

Kuroko looked around. Then a question popped into his mind.

"Kise-niichan?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are we having a party?"

Kise couldn't answer that. He couldn't say that they were having a party because they didn't die from excessive lose of blood due to bloody noses. He didn't know what to say.

Kise finally thought of an answer.

"Just because."

Kuroko was confused. Why would they have a party "just because"? Whatever. Kise was just weird like that.

.

Kise looked around. He smiled to himself. This would be a good idea.

He bent down to Kuroko's height.

"Kurokochi. Do you see them?" asked Kise as he pointed to Aomine and Kagami who were bickering.

"Yea, why?" asked Kuroko.

KIse smiled even wider. "I want you to go over there and do this."

Kuroko was puzzled but he still did it anyways.

He went up to them and then made cat ears with his hands. He looked up at them at them spoke one word. "Nyan?"

Aomine and Kagami immediately stopped fighting. Imayoshi's glasses cracked. Kiyoshi, Hayakawa, and Hayama stopped dancing and singing. Finally, a small explosion of embarrassment occurred.

They were all blushing and Akashi dropped his scissors. Kuroko just looked around.

"Nyan?"

Some of the basketball players began to have blood trickling out of their noses while some of them were a waterfall of blood from their noses. Most of them were just blushing a lot and those with glasses pushed their cracked glasses up to try to hide their blushes.

Kuroko wondered what was wrong with his onii-chans. Whatever. He had better things to do than worry about them.

.

Kuroko walked up to Akashi. He had a proud look on his face.

"Look at what Kuroko-chan can do!" beamed Kuroko. He took out several pairs of small blue scissors and began to aim. He threw it and it landed two millimeters away from Kasamatsu's head. He threw another one and it grazed Izuki's left sleeve. He finally threw his last one and it got stuck in the book that Chihiro was reading.

All three victims looked to see a beaming Kuroko. They couldn't be mad at such a cute face.

Akashi smiled a warm smile. He patted Kuroko's head.

"Good job, Tetsu-chan!" Then he leaned in a little closer. "But it would have been better if it actually hit them."

Kuroko smiled. "Okay! I will try to hit them with my scissors next time!"

.

"Where are Riko-neechan and Satsuki-neechan?" asked Kuroko.

That question made Aomine look around. Kuroko had a good point. Where were the two girls?

"We're right here!" called Riko. She and Momoi were carrying some food.

Everyone sweat dropped. _Don't tell me that they made it!_ thought the basketball players.

"We made some food for you guys!" called Momoi.

Several boys took out their phones and began to dial the number for the emergency room already. But they failed to notice one thing. Kuroko was already eating a piece of meat that they made.

Poor, innocent Kuroko that knew nothing about their bad cooking was becoming a victim.

"NOOO!" cried Aomine as he fell to the floor dramatically and banged is fist on the grassy field.

"He was so young." cried Izuki as he covered his face with his hands.

"May he rest in peace." recited Moriyama as he clapped his hands together in a praying position.

Midorima and Akashi began to decide which tombstone they should buy Kuroko and where they would hold the funeral. Murasakibara was already handing out the funeral invitations.

"We're not THAT bad!" cried Riko and Momoi together.

Suddenly, Kuroko began to shimmer. In a matter of seconds, a teenage Kuroko stood there before their eyes.

"KUROKO!/ KUROKOCHI!/ TETSU!/ TETSUYA!" cried the basketball players.

Momoi grabbed Midorima by the collar. "I thought you said that it would last longer, Midorin!"

It erupted into chaos until Akashi quieted them all down.

"It seems that the wonder of Satsuki and Aida's cooking has brought Tetsuya back to his original form." stated Akashi.

Question after question bombarded Kuroko.

"What the hell was wrong with you when you were a kid, Tetsu!" asked Aomine.

It grew completely silent.

Kuroko winked at them. "Wouldn't you know?" There was a small smirk on his face. "Onee-chans. Onii-chans." He then walked off leaving many, many shocked teenagers.

.

Omake:

Momoi stirred the pot. She mumbled to herself.

"I can make a super handsome college Tetsu-kun."

She then began to cackle.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kuroko began to shiver. He felt something evil coming his way.

A/N: Thank you for supporting me so much with my first fanfic! I hope you guys really enjoyed this fanfic! Please check out some of my other works if you can! Thank you for everything and I hope you had great laughs reading this!


End file.
